


Rough-housing

by Nyaanpantsu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Cloud Strife, Cloud tries to outrun Corneo, He doesn't make it very far, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Sassy Cloud Strife, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaanpantsu/pseuds/Nyaanpantsu
Summary: Cloud tries to outrun Coreno and ends tripping over his own heels. Sephiroth comes to the rescue!
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Rough-housing

_Fucking Chocobo shit._

Cloud knew he fucked up bad when pulled out the tranquilizer from his neck. His vision began to swim as he pressed his back against the bolted doors. He swore. Cursed at Corneo. The fat lousy hog has been chasing him all over the room. Hell, the whole place looked wasted. Throwing the hog’s favorite vase, stomping on his treasured embroidery, and destroying his stupid weird sex toys. _Yeah_. The pig deserved it for kidnapping Tifa. After when this is all over, Cloud swore he’s going to ram his Buster Sword into the piggy’s ass and show him who the hell he’s messing with. He was no one’s fucking bride tonight. 

“Oh! _Oh!”_ Coreno cried, wiggling his sausage fingers. “Is the little kitten feeling tipsy? Good, _good!_ You’ll be feeling much better after this!”

“Touch me and _I’ll kill you_ ,” Cloud hissed.

 _“Naughty-naughty!_ How long can you keep running from daddy? With _that_ in your system, you’re as good as mine!” 

Cloud dives for his left when the pig tries to snatch him. He clings onto the wall for his dear life because it’s impossible to run in heels with a splitting headache. _Damn._ Cloud brings a hand to his forehead. He feels so hot and weird all of the sudden. Like an itch, everywhere. He doesn’t have time to think when he breaks into another chase of cat and mouse, but this time, Cloud’s heels suddenly snaps under him and he falls on the bed with a lousy _oof._

“AHA! Finally! You look like you could use some help!” Cornel exclaims. “Here, come to daddy! He’ll show you how to relieve your pain!”

“Don’t you dare—

Cloud is floored the moment Corneo presents his dick. It was enough to send Cloud’s mind reeling. His stomach vomiting inside out. He cursed at the Planet. Cursed at Aerith’s and Tifa’s slow timing. Cursed at the stupid getup he was in just to save Tifa. To him, this was far worse than the small episodes of Sephiroth stalking him to the ends of the Planet. He wished anything but this, anything to stop this horrible nightmare, and he feels… _something_. Something tugging at the back of his mind. 

_“Cloud.”_

The blonde opens his eyes and stares into those green cat-like eyes. 

_“S-Sephiroth.”_

Cloud should’ve felt fear, should’ve screamed for help and bolted, but all he felt was relief. Coreno was gone—where to? It didn’t matter to him. He just wanted him out. Wanted him _gone_. He’d take it. Take Sephiroth over Corneo in a heartbeat. As fucked up as it was, being the pig’s bride was never his agenda to begin with. As long as Tifa’s safe, it was all that mattered.

It takes Cloud a full second to notice how long he’d been staring. The two had been sitting, motionless. Their proximity, too intimate for comfort. It’s when the winged man’s gaze dips, a gloved hand cupping his chest and the other trailing underneath his skirt does Cloud become animated.

“Hey! W-Wait!” 

“We have time.”

“It’s dirty, you asshole.”

“You’re aroused, there’s no need to hide it, Cloud.”

The blonde raises his leg to clock his heel in his face, but Sephiroth, clearly unimpressed, blocks it with his arm. The man’s gaze falls downward to where Cloud’s skirts pools over his stomach and everything, literally _everything_ Cloud tried to hide is laid bare. The humiliation and shame slowly creeps in as Sephiroth lowers himself between his legs. Red faced and at loss for words, Cloud fears what’s about to occur. 

“You can’t…” There was no way in his wildest dreams would ever succumb this low for a demon. A genocidal angel with only one brain cell. Sephiroth was serious. It terrified him. So much so that his body was trembling. Cloud was in no state to judge when he felt his feminine undergarments being pulled down to his thighs. Then mere sight of his dick being lavishly touched by those black gloves... _Gaia._ His mind bristled at the idea of being fucked too. 

“There's no way in hell,” Cloud huffs. _“No way.”_

“I saved you, the least you could is repay me.”

“Fuck you.” 

“Desperate I see.”

“I swear I’ll kill you,” he hissed. “When this over, I’ll—

His mind goes blank when he feels his lips connect with something warm and wet. His trembling hands slowly reach around those white silver locks and for a moment's hesitation, Cloud is gone. He kisses the bastard so deeply he thought his soul had left the Planet. It’s sickeningly good. How strange the noises he makes when Sephiroth unwinds him. Unwraps him like a ribbon. Those gloved hands tossing away his embarrassing undergarments and reaching in for the prize. Cloud moans against the kiss. Mako blue eyes glassy as he becomes a unique display underneath Sephiroth’s silted gaze.

“You want this,” he states.

“I don’t… I don’t _want_ anything,” Cloud hisses, winded from their kiss. “It’s the drug.”

“I don’t believe you, _Cloud._ ” The monster smiles at him, even purrs his name like one of Tifa's specials on the menu. “Your blood is highly concentrated with mako, the effects would’ve worn off by now.”

Cloud doesn’t protest after that. He still blames the drugs even though it’s not true. 

Does it feel _good?”_ Sephiroth whispers into his ear. 

_“N-No!”_ Cloud turns his head away, flinching when the monster’s teeth nips his earring. He shudders when he feels the gloved hands close around his dick. _Please_ _don’t._

“Tell me what you need.”

“I’m not—I’m not going to submit,” Cloud buries himself against the soft sheets, mouth parted and vision blurred. He kwehs like a Chocobo as Sephiroth strokes him in time with his thrusts. It’s exhilarating. Every touch, amplified. _Sensitive. Hot. Sexy._ But it shouldn’t be. _Yet, it is._

“I want you to beg, not submit.” Sephiroth coos in his ear. 

“I won’t!” Cloud snaps back. “Beg-ah!”

A chuckle. “You will.”

As Sephiroth’s wing comes into view, Cloud snatches it and _pulls_ . _Yanks_ them until the man jerks in response, rhythm, uneven. “D-Don’t you dare stop,” Cloud fumbles. He hates the sound of voice. Hates how overly desperate he sounds. If he were in the right mind, he would've chopped the winged man into pieces. “I swear, I swear if you do…” 

His calls must’ve been answered because the bastard makes no attempt to stop after that. It’s a full ride and Cloud finds himself clinging onto a fistful full of black feathers. He stuffs them under his nose and inhales that unheavenly scent to suppress his moans, but it does absolutely nothing to hide how much his body is betraying him.

“I should keep you like this,” Sephiroth says in a buttery voice. “Raw and exposed. How would you feel if your friends saw you like this?”

“I— _T-Tifa,”_ Cloud gasps. “I have to save—

 _“Shhh…_ There’s no need to rush. Let yourself enjoy this,” he says.

Cloud shudders when a gloved hand rests against his lower belly, the other pinching his nipples, and… Oh. _Oh._ He feels like he’s melting.

 _"_ Let me hear you wail.”

Cloud wails (cries) in response. He feels like he’s losing his mind as he’s flipped on his back, the penetration hitting home as he’s fucked roughly, clinging onto the man’s stupid wing for support. How long has it been since he’s been separated from the others? Why hasn’t anyone come for him? Was Aerith hurt? It was a reason enough to make Cloud fight against the fog devouring his mind. He needed to get out of here. 

_To find Tifa and Aer—_

“You can go when I dismiss you,” Sephiroth interrupts, like he knows. “Until then, we're not finished yet, Cloud."

“I can’t—I n-need to go,” Cloud stutters out.

“No, Cloud. _You need me._ ”

 _“S-Seph,”_ Cloud’s voice was clipped as the bastard continued to work him thoroughly. He feels disgusted for wanting this. _Needing this_. He didn’t (did) want this.

_Did he?_

By the time they finish, Cloud is left disheveled, his braids completely destroyed and fresh cum oozing from his ass. His gaze lingers on Sephiroth for a moment, those cat-like eyes assessing him before Cloud yanks him forward by his silver hair and kisses him with a softness he never knew he possessed. When they break, Sephiroth stares at him like a kid lost in Wall Market.

“Don’t get the wrong idea,” Cloud states. “I still hate you, asshole.” 

Sephiroth smiles and points. “Your breasts are exposed.”

.

.

.

Cloud socks him in the face with his heel. “My eyes are up here, you bastard!”

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it! There needs to be more wing pulling!! >:( anyways hope u guys enjoyed it, I really like writing this pairing with a sprinkle of humor. sassy Cloud is fun to write heheeheuehue and sorry for the pacing, I just needed to get this done cuz i have other stories i want to work on and this has to go before i drop it and never post it


End file.
